In 2002, the University of Michigan accelerated its efforts on the Michigan Program for Research Information Management and Education (MPRIME), a program developed to improve human subject compliance processes. The MPRIME program has identified significant opportunities for improving human subject compliance processes by deploying state-of-the-art information management systems and is currently in the process of selecting vendor product(s) that meet the University requirements. The University of Michigan proposes to use the funds awarded by the 2003 Human Subjects Research Enhancements Program toward the following MPRIME efforts: * Purchase vendor software to improve human subject compliance processes * Reengineer and standardize University processes to leverage the use of the selected product * Install and customize the selected product The University will also initiate an outreach program for sharing information with other state institutions conducting human subject research. The program will utilize the Michigan Presidents' Council, a federation of State supported institutions of higher education located in Michigan, as a mechanism for interfacing and establishing a forum with other institutions, and will use meetings, working sessions, web publications, and demonstrations to share functional requirements, best practices, market studies, project methodologies, and lessons learned from product implementation.